


You and I Always

by CassieRaven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Established Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, F/M, Gen, MamoUsaWeek2019, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Some Stories are AU, Some Stories are Canon, Some with Sailor Senshi, Some without Sailor Senshi, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: Stories that are written for MamoUsa Week 2019 on Tumblr. Various stories of Usagi and Mamoru's relationship together based on various challenged provided prompts.





	1. Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Here's a reposting of my contribution (still a belated work in progress since June) to the Tumblr MamoUsa 2019 Week. Another week where we all thanks to Tumblr all of us Sailor Moon fan fiction writers each day writes a themed challenge of our beloved ship couple Usagi/Mamoru! I am happy to be back to this fun week filled writing challenge with my fellow fandom authors/writers.   
This first story that was written on the first day of the challenge is Free Day. I always enjoy writing challenges or stories where it's free reign to write whatever you'd like in fanfiction or story writing. This seriously was such a blast to write in alternate universe plot-writing fest. 
> 
> Also, I would like to majorly thank my fellow fan fiction writers, fellow authors TinaCentury, and Kasienda for being so supportive of me when I sought some advice, asking for their thoughts when I was brainstorming in the process of working on this first challenge story. I greatly appreciated all of your thoughtful words of advice and moral writing support. I would like to thank the wonderful MamaLadyKT for being my Beta-Reader for this story, thank you so much darling, I greatly appreciated your Beta-Force Powers of awesomeness!   
Enjoy reading this first story of the various challenge stories in this series everybody.

* * *

UsaMamo Week 2019: Day 1

Sunday, June 23rd, 2019: Free Day

Title: Confessing to the Bartender

* * *

* * *

"Lady bartenders live a tougher life than anybody knows..." - James Crumley

* * *

"Is there anything else I can get for you both Saori-san?" Usagi asked from her place behind the bar looking towards the auburn-haired woman, dressed in a sharp looking white club top with a matching light red jacket and pencil skirt.

"I think I'm fine with this second martini and a glass of water. Arigato Usagi, but I think Mamoru's maybe had one too many rounds of AMF's." Saori smiled looking to the left side of her towards her very happy smiling and drunk friend at his bar stool.

"Saori-channnnnnnn, two drinks are not too many rounds! I can hold my liquor, just ask Usako! I can hold my liquor intake, can't I Usa?" the ebony haired man's words slurred with a giggling hiccup.

"See! Three rounds of AMF's after a simple shot of whiskey and some cherry coke is enough to make this one a giggling wild kawaii schoolgirl. Mamoru, hush. Here, just eat some of these orange and pineapple slices." Saori laughed, sliding the purple metal little dish holding the fruit slices used for drink garnishes to her drunk friend.

"Oh all right, fine. Hey! These are really juicy and good! Usa! Can I have another one of these pinkish-purple drinks you've made for me? Please?" Mamoru pleaded with the blond-haired bartender with odango shaped hair buns across from him at the bar.

"Um, I think that you've had enough to drink for tonight Mamo-chan. How about I make you a nice glass of ice cold water, or some plain cherry sprite, or what about a cup of nice black coffee, strong coffee?" the blonde known as Usagi tried suggesting to him kindly.

"Noooo! I don't want any of those things to drink! Coffee is bad! Bad, bad, bad! You hear me Usa! It's bad, and I'll tell you when I've had enough! I want a pink glittery drink that you give to all the princesses and princes now!!!" Mamoru suddenly started shouting in a high pitched voice between drunken hiccups, as Usagi looked at him in stunned astonishment.

"Okay, take it easy there mister grumpy-drunk doctor! Easy Mamo!" Saori tried calming him down, as Usagi immediately went to the small refrigerator by the shelf holding the strong bottle of Japanese and imported alcohol, to retrieve a can of cherry sprite.

"I'm sorry!!! Gomen Saori-chan, Usa-chan! I'm just so thirsty and hungry...Usa, can I have some more fruit slices? Some cherries? What's that?" Mamoru asked, looking curiously as the bartender placed a new glass with a crazy bent neon blue straw before him.

"This is a sprite with lots of shiny red fruity cherries in it, all just for you to drink. Drink it slowly Mamo." Usagi told him gently and calmly as he got a happy look in his eyes.

"For me? Really? You're the best-est and greatest bartender and friend ever Usa!!! I love you sooooo much!!!!" Mamoru suddenly started crying as he leaned over to grab and draw Usagi into a happy drunk bear hug.

"You're very welcome Mamo...not a problem...uh, Saori...why don't you go call Motoki-kun up...so he can come down here to pick up Mamoru?" her eyes pleaded to the put-together professional, nodding her head emphatically, "So he can give him a ride safely home. I think it's time we've called it a night." Usagi managed to get out in between the hug and arm Mamoru had wrapped around him.

"That's what I was thinking of doing actually", She replied, nodding her head back just as emphatically before turning to her overly inebriated friend.

"I'll be right back, Mamoru...please sit here and don't leave this stool, stay here talking to Usagi-chan. Please for the love of Kami, DO NOT talk to or bother the other customers." Saori as if coaxing a small child to mind, with a serious look. He just nodded, letting go of the blonde as she left the two alone in the bar area of the bar establishment.

"Here you are Mamo, just drink your soda slowly. Hopefully, Saori can reach Motoki so he can come to pick you up. So, today was a long day in the ER, eh?" Usagi asked, trying to keep an eye on him while she mixed together some tall iced teas and shots of Saki for one of the waitresses to take to their table orders.

"Yeah. It was really boring, the usual. Stupid baka people with baka dumb injuries. The usual, blah, blah, blah. I hate my job. I should've become a detective or police officer as Saori did. It's more fun...my job is just so boring. I just came in here because Saori made me." Mamoru began to whine while buzzed still, as he took to his soda to sip at it slowly, very slowly.

"Really? You don't say?" Usagi drawled, looking amused by his antics, as she placed shot glasses and tall glasses on to a serving tray just as a waitress came by to pick them up.

"Really! She practically just kidnapped me in her car when she picked me up after my shift was done at the hospital in Juuban, and dragged me to my apartment to go get changed for coming over here! Saori's so pushy and bitchy Usa!!! She's just as bad and bitchy like your friend Minako-baka is!!!" Mamoru nodded, as he shared with her, the bartender nodded quietly, listening to his tales of drunken woes.

* * *

_ **\- Flashback: Three hours Previously in Downtown Tokyo -** _

* * *

_"Saori, I'm just not in the mood tonight." Mamoru tried protesting, looking miserable as his best friend dragged him along the Tokyo sidewalk._

_"I won't take no for an answer Mamoru. We haven't hung out in weeks since you've been swamped at the hospital. And I haven't seen freedom after all the reports I've had to file at the prescient. So you and I are going out to our usual bar haunt." Saori argued, grinning ear to ear looking pleased she was getting her way._

_"But I really think we should just call it a night, it's late."_

_"Mamoru, it's barely eight o'clock tonight and we've both got the night off for once and on a Saturday. We're doing this, we need this! Besides, you don't want to disappoint your favorite friendly blonde, pretty bombshell bartender." Saori grinned mischievously as she saw how Mamoru started to blush and sweat suddenly._

_"I don't know what you're talking about Saori..." Mamoru tried to deny as he continued to be dragged to the route of the bar 'Tenou Winds._

_It's their regular place they've dubbed as their hang out, going after work from time to time for drinks and _late night_ snack to wind down in the evenings._

_"Denial is a river. Just own up to having it 'bad' for Tsukino-san ever since we stumbled upon that place when we went bar hopping with our coworkers two years ago, _baka_. She's always so thrilled to see you when you make a beeline for your 'stool' at her bar, and order the usual drinks and bar food she knows immediately by clockwork that you get," Saori reminded him amusingly with matchmaker mischief in her eyes._

_"All bartenders know their regular customers' favorite drinks and bar snacks " Mamoru tried arguing, still blushing pink in his cheeks._

_"Do _all female_ bartenders that are adorably sweet and sour tough like our favorite little bunny Tsukino Usagi call you only by Mamo-chan or Mamo-san?" Saori questioned, smirk still in place._

_"...She doesn't like being so formal with her regular clients that she considers her friends technically!!!"_

_"Sure Mamoru, _surreee_. Keep telling yourself that...remember during the New Years celebration party Motoki-san and us all gathered at Tenou's bar last year when Usagi was working as the main bar creator for drinks? You punched the living hell out of that creep of hentai who kept hitting on her and then helped Tenou the owner of the establishment hurl that guy out the back door...after you broke the drunk's nose." Saori brought up, remembering how she had seen in the chaos the blonde bartender looking in awe and adoration for her friend the ER Doctor who had been in that moment, her prince charming._

_"He was pissed drunk and had tried a feel of Usako's butt. She was wearing that ridiculous jean short skirt with those fishnets stockings her _baka_ friend Aino Minako 'convinced' her to wear because it would get her extra tips under the bar! I had to protect her from that perverted hentai!" Mamoru argued yelling at the brunette-redhead._

_"Usako eh?"_

_ "Shut up Saori!" _

_"Whatever you say Mamoru."_

* * *

**\- The Current Time in the Present -**

* * *

"Odango." Mamoru slurred.

"Hai?" Usagi asked, looking up.

"How do you make an AMF and what does an AMF stand for?" He asked, blinking curiously when Usagi raised an eye of surprise at him.

"Nani? You don't know what it is? Really?" Usagi exclaimed looking very surprised.

"No. That's why I'm asking you. When you went to use the restroom, I was skimming through the list of popular drinks on your bar menu thingy, and that other girl behind the counter Kyoko highly suggested that I order the AMF. I wanted to try something new after my whiskey and cherry coke ...she said it was sweet and I'd like it." Mamoru shared, shrugging.

"...I see...I'm going to kill Kyoko..." Usagi murmured and sighed.

"What does AMF stand for?" Mamoru pestered her again while sipping his sprite and tugging at the arm sleeves of her bartender uniform, his movements jerky, it pulled at the button of her blouse, threatening to pull off a button if he didn't stop.

"Okay, okay! Stop doing that Mamo-chan. An AMF stands for Adios Mother Fucker, it's a drink from America according to Haruka-chan and another bartender, who works another shift, Demande-san. It's the strongest of drinks foreign wise that we have on our bar menu. All made from a mixture of various liquors...some call it 'Everything but the kitchen sink' of drinks." Usagi shared, her pink nail-polished fingernails cleaning the bar with a wet towel.

"I see. How'd you make it?" Mamoru inquired, in-between sipping his soda lazily.

"Huh?"

"How do you make it? The drink Odango!"

"Well, it has a little bit of this, and a little bit of that. I take a little measurement of some vodka, rum, tequila, and gin. But instead of that Blue Curacao Liqueur stuff, I put in my own half ounce of some strawberry pink liqueur I use for Mexicana-Japanese infused Margaritas and Iced Zombie Hello Kitty Vodka drinks I make for the summer season and on Halloween holiday." Usagi giggled a little bit, sharing her secrets.

"Really? That sounds amazing, what else do you put in it?" Mamoru drawled, continuing to sip at his straw.

"I add lastly some American sour punch, the blue kind of warheads candy. I order them from the internet, and then mix them with that imported berry flavored pixie sticks, then some pink cherry and regular 7-Up or Sprite Soda to give it a kick, and then mix them all together until, ta-da! You've got my take on a pinkish-purple Adios Mother Fucker. I add the soda of 7-Up or Sprite last to finish it off all pretty," Usagi shared. 

"Wow, that sounds magical, like a unicorn or a shiny brand new motorcycle..." Mamoru replied, sounding amazed by what Usagi had revealed to him.

"I guess. It's my job, having fun making neat and new alcoholic drinks. Makes me glad I went into bartending school instead of boring stuffy old university after high school. I love it, it's so much fun meeting new people every afternoon or night I work here. Plus, the pay is good enough to afford the apartment that Minako and I have here downtown." Usagi grinned happily.

"Kami, you're so beautiful when you smile...did you know that Usako?" Mamoru slurred, smiling lovingly at the blond with starry blue eyes.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you."

"...I love you Usako, will you go out with me?"

"NANI?!" "Eh, Have I said too much?"

"Eh...maybe uh, just a little bit. I never thought I would hear that come out of your mouth before. Um, Would you like some water?"

"Oh, no thanks. I think I'm good with this soda. But those AMF's tasted so fruity and tasty, like cotton candy and ice cream had a baby with a cocktail!" Mamoru giggled.

"Okay...I'll just still get you that glass of water in case you change your mind. Are you hungry?"

"I'm n-now that you mention it, I am getting a little hungry. How did you know I was hungry Usa? Oh Kami, are you psychic like a superhero or just magically gifted?!"

"Nani?"

"You know what I'm thinking about? Do you have the power of ESP?"

"No. Tell me what you're thinking about Mamoru-kun. I'm your bartender and promise to keep all of your secrets."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, so what is it that's on your mind?"

"Kissing."

"Nani? Kissing?"

"Yup!"

"Kissing who exactly Mister Chiba?"

"You."

"Nani?! Me?"

"Hai, Kissing only you. Always."

"Okay, I think that you've had a little too much to drink. I'm just going to take your glasses from your previous drinks away now. You're getting that water now."

"Heyyyy! That's mine! Usa-Dango! That was my drink! Give it back!"

"I don't think so, you have had one too many of these. As one of your very good friends, and only real confidant besides Motoki-kun, and most loyal bartender I've got to do this. I am cutting you off and getting you a cup of coffee because I care."

"You care about me Odango?"

"Hai, of course, I do Mamo-chan. I consider you one of my dearest friends besides being one of my best and favorite baka customers. Let me get you that cup of coffee and hopefully, Saori is waiting outside for Motoki-kun so he can come to take you home."

"You care about me? You're so sweet Usa, seriously, you're the sweetest odango-dango I know. Motoki' going to pick me up? Why?"

"Because you're drunk, really, drunk as a skunk and...you need to go home to sleep it off."

"...Fine.." he pouted like a child before his eyes lit up with an idea, "Can I kiss you before I leave? A good night kiss for your favorite customer and ER doctor?"

"Well...I don't think it's appropriate or right, you're drunk Mamo-chan. It isn't right, you won't even remember." Usagi blushed.

"I will, promise," Mamoru assured her as he leaned over the bar, to give Usagi a peck on her lips until...

"CHIBA MAMORU! DRUNK! I feel so proud but so disappointed in you buddy! What would all your house plants think? The shame!" a voice called, as Mamoru was pulled away from his favorite blond odango bartender as he yelped.

"Hi, Motoki-chan! Sorry I had to have Saori call you to come to get him. I didn't want him walking home alone or taking the bus or train home this late, with muggers and evil ladies of the night around the streets." Usagi smiled looking relieved.

"Of course, anything for you and my best friend here. Come on Mamoru, let's get you home, into a shower, a nice cold one, and to bed. No more trying to woo poor innocent looking bar tending maidens like Usagi-chan here." Motoki chuckled as he and Saori each took an arm of Marmoru to help him steadily walk from the bar.

"Have a safe time getting him home you two. Don't worry about your drinks Saori, I'll put it on yours and Mamoru's shared best friend tab. Good night Mamo-chan, sweet dreams and tomorrow morning!" Usagi smiled, waving farewell to the trio.

"Arigato Usagi, I owe you one definitely. Let's you and I do a luncheon girls date and a shopping trip at the mall sometime or get our nails done at the four sisters beauty salon." Saori nodded smiling goodbye to her.

"Will do Saori-chan! Let's plan for it next week, I'm off next Friday!" Usagi called back.

"Motoki!!!!!!! Saori!!!!! Wait!!! I didn't even get to kiss Usa-ko goodnight or ask her out! Not fair!!!!" Mamoru cried out in distress whining.

"Believe me, buddy, it's better if you hold off from doing that until you're properly sober and sane to ask her out. You can do it another time." Motoki assured him.

"What Motoki-san says, it's for the best Mamoru. You don't want to accidentally throw up on Usagi or her high heels, or Kami forbid, her uniform or in her hair. Your too drunk to think properly." Saori added laughing.

"B-But I love her!!!!!!! She has to know how I feel about her, and I've got to ask her out! She's my Juliet!!! My bunny!!!!" Mamoru cried.

"Oh, believe me, buddy, I'm sure she's well aware that you like her, care about her, and love her Romeo."

"...Poor Mamoru-kun, maybe giving in to him wanting two of those AMF's was a bad idea...but he kept giving me that sad look like a kicked up puppy. He's kinda cute when he's a little tipsy, but I couldn't take advantage of him or a kiss...my Mama raised me better than that. I'll just ask Saori for his number later, and ask him out some other time when he's sobered up completely." Usagi mused to herself quietly as she watched the two take her drunken knight in shining armor, the doctor out of the bar.

* * *

**The End**

* * *


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories written for MamoUsa Week 2019 on Tumblr. Various stories of Usagi and Mamoru's relationship together based on various challenged provided prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings readers, reviewers. Sorry, this next installment is a year eh late?   
Real-life chaos of the real-life I lived beside my birthday in June, the Summer season, plus real-life of having to finish up my Fall 2019 final semester of college got in the middle of my time spent in-between writing this and the other stories for the daily challenge week of MamoUsaWeek2019. (But the good news is that I finished up the semester, passing the class, and I'm graduating this 2020 June with my college degree in fine arts, so go me!) Sorry! But don’t they always say waiting patiently is so worth the wait eh?
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who read the first day’s challenge theme to this series, or who left a comment or review for it, or started to follow or favorite series. If you followed/found me on my account on Tumblr, then thanks for the follow, and welcome to my Tumblr page while I often geek blog about Sailor Moon and other things along with updates/news about my fanfiction stories and fandom writings.  
Again, thank you all so much for the kind words, loving following, and favoriting this new series. I appreciate it all so much! Also, thank you to everyone who left or had wished me back in June a happy birthday in their reviews/comments!
> 
> This second story in the week’s challenge is on the prompt/theme being “Memories”. I had fun taking liberties of going a bit Alternate Universe with this of a ‘What If’ thought that came to my mind when writing this one. I always loved the idea of Usagi and Mamoru getting the white picket fence of a normal life via marriage, family life with a home and kids living in the residential of Juban, Japan if the future of Crystal Tokyo and becoming Neo Royals never happened for them. Thus, this story...along with...well, reading, you’ll see. That’s all I’ll say.
> 
> Lastly, I would like to thank my fellow Moonie Geek Girlfriend and fellow author ncisduckie for Beta-Reading for me in this second theme day story. I greatly appreciate all you’ve done, hanging with me and my crazy-scattered brain of ideas, giving me wonderful thoughtful advice, etc. Thank you ncisduckie so very much!!!
> 
> Enjoy reading this new story everybody.

* * *

**UsaMamo Week 2019:** Day 2

**Monday, June 24th, 2019:** Memories

** Title:  ** Woes of Papa Mamo’s Favorite Coat

* * *

  
  


“ Mama, why do we still have to go through these boxes of stuff if we got rid of most of our clothes and toys that outgrew us?” a little girl with a unique hairstyle of four odango shaped buns and pigtails with ringlets on the end in bright pink, questioned her Mother.

  
  


“Because we gave away almost all of the best clothes from our wardrobes, extra kitchen gadgets in the kitchen, books in our library, and some of the old toys you and Chibi-Usa don't play with anymore to the homeless shelters for kids and grownups that really are in need of them to get back on their feet or don't have much. I want to go through the last boxes here in the attic just one more time,” Usagi Tsukino-Chiba explained softly, a woman who looked much younger than being in her late twenties to early thirties.

  
  


“Ohh, I see. Well then, glad all my good toys and mangas went to kids who could really need them then. So are we 'organizing' as Grandma Ikuko-Mama and Auntie Ami say?” Kouagi asked again, smiling as she searched into one of the boxes pulling out some of the leftover umbrellas and rainwear of hers and her older sisters from two years ago.

  
  


“ Exactly, organizing and just maybe separately boxing away some more items for donating. I'll be taking the new boxes to donate down to the Children's Hospital in downtown Tokyo for your Papa to put in the donation bins for the kids and parents who might be in need of clothes, shoes, or toys. I think I'll make another donation box pile too to take down to the Juban Orphanage as well.” Usagi answered again, as she was busy looking over a box that was labeled  _ 'Usako's Extra Manga and American Graphic Novels Collections' _ .

  
  


“That's nice, Mama. I'm glad all of our old stuff that's still like new is going to all the kids in the hospital and orphanage. Then they won't be sad or bored any more. Can I go with you to drop the clothes, books, mangas, and toys off when you go see Papa?” Kousagi asked, looking eager to help such a great cause of giving.

  
  


“Hai, of course, you can, pumpkin. It'll be nice to have someone come with me since Chibi-Usa went with Hotaru to summer nature camp all out in the countryside for the last three weeks of your girls' summer break vacation month.” Usagi nodded, approving of the extra time she could spend with her youngest daughter.

  
  


“Cool-beans! Mama, what's that over there? On the extra bookshelf where Papa keeps all of the emergency first aid kit, hurricane and bad weather 'just in case' tools and canned supply foods and snacks?” the little girl asked curiously, as her little seven-year-old hands pointed to something on the bookshelf nearby the boxes holding Usagi's wedding gown dress, and Mamoru's tuxedo suit with their accessories from their wedding.

  
  


“Hm, let's go see shall we, Kou-chan?” Usagi grinned, getting up from the floor by the box of her manga and comic books, taking her daughter by the hand to follow her.

  
  


“Ohh, it's pretty. Is that one of Papa's old jackets he'd used to wear when he'd take you on fancy dates like a prince would a princess? Like in the Disney movies or Lady and the Tramp?” Kousagi giggled in questions looking excited as she went over to the shelf to take a hold of an old-looking olive green sports jacket that looked to have seen better days.

  
  


“No, not exactly...eh...it was something...' old' and 'awfully ugly' that your Papa would always wear like an addict when we first met. Even after I started going steady with your Papa, he'd never get rid of it. Heh, your own Grandpa, Kenji-Pop-Pop even thought it was the ugliest thing he had ever seen.” Usagi laughed hysterically as she eyed the old awful looking jacket that Mamoru always loved to wear and covers in his closet.

  
  


“...I see what you mean, Mama...it is ugly after all, look! It's got old worn bleached stains on it! And is that a burn mark on the sleeve? What happened to this old thing?” Kousagi asked, looking at the jacket's imperfections as any child at seven-years-old would.

  
  


“We can blame it all on your Aunties Rei and Minako for all of these injuries of war that this jacket went through...at least that's what your Papa firmly believes. He still won't forgive the two of them for pretty much murdering this favorite jacket of his.” Usagi laughed, remembering the chaos that had been unleashed when her husband--then-fiance--flipped out the second he had found the remains of the beloved coat in a shoebox hidden in the far back corner behind the kitchen trash bin weeks after they had returned from a weekend getaway.

  
  


“Why did Auntie Rei and Minako do that for? Did Papa's jacket offend them? What'd Papa do, punish them like how Auntie Rei punishes Uncle Jediate by hitting him over and over with that big sweeping broom of hers?” Kousagi pressed asking, looking interested to hear how all of this happened story-wise.

  
  


“Well, that's a long story, sweetheart. It'll take me some time to explain it all as best as I can explain it to a child your age appropriately. But why don't I try telling you that story downstairs, hm?” Usagi motioned for her child to follow her along with the jacket still in her little bunny hands, as she moved towards the stairs to leave their house's suburban attic.

  
  


“Alrighty, Mommy, can we have some milk and triple chocolate chip cocoa cookies then? I think this story if it's long will call for some serious cookie eating with big glasses of ice-cold chocolate milk, the chocolate-wasted kind,” Kousagi voiced with an eager suggestion as her Mother laughed hysterically.

  
  


“That's my girl! You are so much like your Father and me at times more than Chibi-Usa is I swear to Kami! Cookies and Chocolate Milk it is!” Usagi agreed.

  
  


“So what happened, Mama?”

  
  


“It all started when Papa and I had wanted to get away for a weekend getaway.”

  
  


“A weekend vacation? Like when we went to Disneyland?!” the excitement echoed in the little mini-clone of Usagi, as she followed her mother.

  
  


“Precisely; Papa and I wanted to get away as I said. So, we decided once he had a weekend off from evil pesky studying for university classes, and work off finally that we'd go to Universal Studios Tokyo together. But Papa needed someone to look after his old apartment for him.” Usagi spoke, remembering it all like it was just yesterday.

  
  


“Why didn't he ask Uncle Toki Papa always asks him to housesit our home,” Kousagi confusingly voiced.

  
  


“Because Uncle Motoki-kun was with Auntie Reika on their honeymoon in Europe traveling all over the place. So, that left Papa and I with having to ask your Aunts Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Minako to look after the place. Like bringing in Papa's mail, watering all of his a million plants he had back then as 'substitute pets', and to make sure the place looked fine.”

  
  


“And Auntie Rei and Minako were bad and caused massive chaos while you were gone?” Kousagi voiced again.

  
  


“Oh no, it was more like from our understanding when it was all explained by the girls, your aunts that it was all Auntie Minako's doing from the very beginning,” Usagi started to explain, once they were in the kitchen, started taking the chocolate milk carton out of the refrigerator.

  
  


“It's always Auntie Minako who's starting things when things go crazy cuckoo or bad.” Kousagi voiced softly as she reached for the Tupperware container holding the cookies on the kitchen counter.

  
  


“Definitely, no doubt about that, honey,” Usagi agreed before settling at the kitchen table with Kousagi when they got their milk, pink bunny cups, and cookies to tell her the whole story.

  
  


* * *

_ ** \- Flashback: Years Ago in the Past of Present-Day Tokyo: The mid-afternoon, at Chiba Mamoru's Apartment - ** _

* * *

  
  


“_Minako! Where are you at?” Rei called sharply for the bowed blonde, as she finished slipping on her guest slippers, moving further into Mamoru's apartment._

  
  


“_In the kitchen, pyromaniac! Hey! This looks good; it appears that Mamoru's been holding out on us. Rei, he's got a whole mess of takeaway boxes and containers in that bunny wrap kawaii clear plastic wrap! Ikuko-Mama's been sending him home from Usagi's family's house with all of her homemade dinners and desserts! I told you her Mother was spoiling him more than us!” Minako's voice called out loudly in dismay and complaining from the apartment's kitchen._

  
  


“_Seriously, you're going through his fridge, baka? Raiding through our best friend's, much less princess's, future husband, her once former prince's fridge to pick through his take-home meals, cakes, and pies that his future Mother-in-law sends him home with?! What the hell is the matter with you, Minako?” Rei growled shaking her head in annoyance, bolting into the kitchen to find the blond raiding through the opened fridge unapologetically._

  
  


“_Nani, what's wrong with that? I do it all the time at Kunzite's apartment, and Ami's Mother's house, and at Makoto's apartment. They either don't care or just have given up on trying to stop me from doing it. Hey, Ikuko-Mama made him a container full of her sweet and spicy fried chicken wings with a side container of her pickled peppers and garlic dipping sauce. I love these things, want one?” Minako offered a fried chicken wing to the ebony-violet streaked young woman, while another wing already halfway in her mouth._

  
  


“_NO! Put those all back and stop going hog wild on food that doesn't belong to you! Now, Minako! We're here just to do three things: One, make sure that everything looks completely fine, and Two, bring in Mamoru's mail and any packages from downstairs.” Rei hissed, slowly losing her patience with the retired Senshi of love._

  
  


“_Uh-hm, oh...remind me again, Rei, what was the third thing we had to do that Mamoru worry-wart-mister insisted we do during our twice a week shift when Ami and Makoto can’t make it over?” Minako questioned innocently, grabbing a bottle of Bruce Cost blood orange ginger ale from the fridge._

  
  


“_...You’ve got to be kidding me! We’ve also got to water all of his plants! Do you not see all of the house plants all over this apartment, Minako?!” Rei exclaimed angrily as her fellow Senshi backed away nervously with a laugh._

  
  


“_Hai, hai! I’m just messing with you! Of course, I see them all over the place. Keep it calm, firestarter. Easy job to do. Why don’t you start watering these plants in here, and I’ll take the plants that Mamoru’s got on that little table of his out in his bedroom balcony area.” Minako quickly suggested as she made a hasty retreat out of the kitchen._

  
  


“_Fine...just water the plants on the balcony outside and _do not _go digging into his bedroom! No snooping, Minako!” Rei warned her as if she was lecturing Yuuichirou or Jediate at the temple when they’d screw up helping her with chores._

  
  


“_Hai, Mother!” Minako called back mockingly._

  
  


“_Why Queen Serenity decided in our past lives she would make the best leader for us as the Inner Sailor Senshi is beyond me. Ami would’ve been a better choice. Queen Serenity and Kami, help me please.” Rei sighed as she went to grab the extra watering can she knew Usagi kept for Mamoru’s plant friends under the kitchen sink._

  
  


_ There were a lot of house plants from baby ruby red rosebuds, a tiny Tillandsia “air plant,” a Chinese money-plant, peace lilies, and small baby bamboo lucky plants scattered throughout the living room and kitchen-dining room corner that needed to be watered and fed. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“_Plants out here on the sliding door balcony all watered quickly and accounted for. Mamoru seriously should just give up on being a plant hoarding hermit. Just smuggle in a cat, dog, or goldfish into this place already for some company besides Usagi and Motoki for visitors and human interaction.” Minako shook her head in dismay as she left the balcony through the sliding glass door, back into Mamoru's bedroom._

  
  


_ The blond dressed in her usual yellowish-orange summer tank top, yellow shorts, with sandals with flowers embroidered on them, and her trademark reddish bow in her hair, sipped at her bottled drink. Looking around the bedroom, it looked rather dull, completely and utterly boring like Mamoru she felt. Everything in its proper place and perfectly clean. Nothing seemed out of place. _

  
  


“_Minako, are you done?” Rei's voice called back from outside of the room._

  
  


“_Hai! Just almost done. Hey, is that your phone or mine ringing?” Minako drawled, placing her bottle of carbonated ginger ale on the nightstand next to the bed._

  
  


“_It's my cell phone! It's my Grandpa calling; I'll be outside for a second. Don't touch anything! The sooner we double-check everything looks fine in here, the quicker we can leave.” Rei called back. Minako heard her step out of the apartment to the hallway, the door closing shut behind her._

  
  


“_She's busy...I don't think she'll mind if I look around because snooping is my middle name. Heh, well, looks like Mamoru forgot to put away his clean laundry before he and Usagi left. Ohh, looks like 'someone' didn't pack his hideous puke show of a jacket with him on their weekend trip. Unless Usagi forced him to leave it behind with those ugly MC Hammer lavender pants.” Minako snickered as her blue eyes stared at a familiar-looking olive pea soup colored jacket sitting perfectly folded in a laundry basket filled with folded bath towels._

  
  


“_Hmm...I wonder if you feel comfortable to actually wear your ugly looking thing? No one’s really here, Rei’s occupied talking to her Grandfather, and your fashion rejects owner isn’t here to stop me...no one will ever know.” Minako grinned as she took a hold of the jacket of fashion doom and tried it on._

  
  


“_Uhh, this feels slightly itchy and uncomfortable with the inside built elbow pads in this thing’s shoulders. How the hell does Mamoru find this thing actually comfortable. Ew! So taking this thing off now.” Minako bleched with a wince, as she tried pulling the first sleeve of the oversized man’s coat off of her as she backwardly bumped into the bedside table of Mamoru’s, hitting her bottled drink._

  
  


“_Ouch! Oh shit! Nooo!!!! Oh crap, crap, crap! I just got my drink spilled all over on you!” Minako exclaimed looking at the newly stained jacket in horror._

  
  


_Mamoru would kill her slowly, and painfully if he knew what she had done to his monstrous-looking stupid jacket._

  
  


“_Okay, okay! Calm it down, Minako, if you keep freaking out then Rei will hear you and she’ll totally rat you out to Usagi and Baka Mamoru. Relax, okay...need a plan...I got it! Pinterest! Just go to your Pinterest App on your phone and look up that one 101 on tutorials of how to clean clothes and get messy stains out of coats and dresses. Hai, you’re a genius, Aino!” Minako pep talked to herself as she quickly took off the offending stained jacket, tossed the glass bottle into the nearby bedroom trash can, and looked on the app on her cell phone._

  
  


“ _ I’ll need baking soda, some toothpaste, soda water like club soda, water, and a toothbrush...he’s got all of those things in his bathroom and in the kitchen under the sink probably. Then after covering and scrubbing the heck out of said stains, delicately dry it after handwashing the article of clothing...dry  _ where _ ?” Minako questioned herself as she moved around the apartment quickly grabbing items out of the bathroom from under the sink cabinet, medicine cabinet mirror, and other things when she entered the kitchen. _

“_Okay, it’ll be fine. Just take a handful of some baking soda to the hideous shirt. Then a squirt or two of toothpaste, then some splashes of water with club soda from the fridge, maybe some of that dish soap here by the sink. Now time to scrub it with a toothbrush...hope Mamoru’s got an extra toothbrush lying around in his bathroom...heh.” Minako muttered to herself while scrubbing viciously into the stains on the shirt before soaking it into the sink after turning the faucet on to cold water._

  
  


“_Scrubbed it with all of this stuff as best as I could. It’ll have to do. Now, how to dry it? The dryer machine he’s got it too complicated to use with all those buttons and knobs on it...thank god Usagi always complains about how it’s so confusing to me. Let’s just avoid using that. How can I dry this…” Minako pondered as her eyes looked around the kitchen until they settled upon...the electric toaster oven...that was sitting on the far counter space next to the stove._

  
  


“_Hai, that could work! It doesn’t look that complicated or confusing. If I can quickly dry my socks in the toaster oven Mum uses behind her back when the dryer at home is too complicated, then I can totally use a microwave. Same thing!" Minako concluded, feeling that it was logical reasoning._

  
  


* * *

  
  


“_Hai, alright, Grandpa, I’m glad you are having fun teaching Jediate how to meditate for a few hours. Look, I really have to go. I’m at Mamoru-san’s apartment just taking care of his plants and mail pick up until he and Usagi come home from their weekend getaway. I’ll be home after I this and going out to get a bite to eat at Crown Cafe with Minako-chan. Okay, love you too. Bye,” Rei finished her phone call with Grandfather Hino as she hung up._

  
  


_ But just as she was about to step back inside of the apartment, her cell phone began to ring to a familiar J-Pop twinkling ring. She knew that ring very well and who it was. _

  
  


_ "Moshi, Moshi. Hey, Odango, enjoying Universal Studios with Mamoru?” Rei laughed greeting her best friend after answering after the first ring. _

  
  


“_Konnichiwa, Rei-chan! Hai! Mamo-chan and I are having such a blast here! It's so much fun! This entire theme park with their rides, shows, and film-attractions are all so cool and amazing!” Usagi's voice on the other end of the line was loud and cheerful._

  
  


“_That's good, see anything good out there?” Rei asked amusingly, her back turned from the closed apartment door._

  
  


“_Hai, hai! The Beetlejuice with the Terminator 2 movie shows were all wicked cool. The Transformers ride and Universal Studios Tour Tram ride was interesting, The Jaws Shark part was really scary but silly, and Mamo-chan didn't seem to mind when I jumped into his arms when I got a little scared.” Usagi giggled as she shared with Rei._

  
  


“_Of course he wouldn't mind when it comes to you and him getting to rescue you every chance he gets, Odango-baka. I'm glad you both are having fun. Everything here seems to be in order, nothing is wrong whatsoever. No youma attacks with any bad guys or evil spirits showing up. It's been pretty quiet.” Rei replied calmly._

  
  


“_That's good to know. Wait, hold on a second, Rei, it's Mamo-chan. Okay, Mamo says hello and he wants to make sure everything is okay with his apartment and if you girls have been making sure to water all of his precious plant babies.”_

  
  


“_Hai, all of his little 'precious' flowers and basic green plants are all accounted for and being cared for with a hundred percent love.” Rei laughed rolling her eyes._

  
  


“_I'll let him know. Alright, we're off to have lunch. Mamo got us reservations at the Lost World restaurant in the Jurassic Park part of the park. We're going to go on the Jurassic World ride after that!” the blonde-haired bunhead exclaimed sounding very excited._

  
  


“_Okay, you two have fun then. Enjoy your lunch, Sayōnara, Usagi,” Rei grinned._

  
  


“_Sayōnara, Rei-chan!” Usagi's voice chirped along with Mamoru's voice before they had hung up._

  
  
  


“_Usagi and Mamoru are enjoying their three-day vacation, having a great time. They'll be back home here by tomorrow Monday evening. Ami and Makoto took care of the place Friday and Saturday afternoon. We came in today to do our part, and nothing's gone wrong. Thank goodness for that, no chaos.” Rei sighed in relief as she hung up her cellphone and placed it back into the pocket of her khaki shorts brushing against her black tank top and a red outer waist button shirt._

  
  


_ But just as the priestess and Senshi of fire was about to fully let herself relax...that was when she smelled the scent of smoke and heard the ringing sounds of a fire alarm. _

  
  


“_Nani?! What is the...A FIRE?! I don't see any flames or smoke coming in from these hallways. Or do I hear any fire alarms going off or water sprinklers watering down? So where's it coming to fro-OH NO! MINAKO! WHAT DID YOU DO?” Rei immediately started screaming as she tensed up realizing just 'where' the smoke and the ringing of that smoke detector giving the alarms ringing off were coming from._

  
  


_ Flinging open the door, rushing inside to the apartment, Rei met with something she never thought she would see as she took in the scene before her. _

  
  


“_Ya, Rei, Uh...this really isn't as bad as this all looks I swear...” Minako tried explaining while laughing slightly as she stood in the kitchen by the sink in a massive mess of wet laundry and dishwashing soap suds in water all on the floor before her soaked feet of socks and guest pink bunny slippers._

  
  


_ Rei's violet eyes took in the mess along with what looked to be a small apartment sized fire extinguisher also on the ground with grey-white puffs of after liquid suds. The kitchen area that was once was Chiba Mamoru's perfectly clean no-mess nonsense looked like it had seen a missile hit it. There was a mess everywhere. There were suds of soap covering the sink's counters, some dishes in the draining rack broken and on the floor. Then Rei noticed where the aftermath smell of smoke was steaming from...the corner counter next to the stove where Mamoru's favorite simple toaster convection oven used to sit. _

  
  


_ It was as she recalled was both Mamoru and Usagi's favorite kitchen gadget they coveted in that apartment simply because it had been the first gift that Usagi's parents had gifted to them as a couple when Kenji-Papa had finally given in with his permission and blessing to allow Usagi after she turned seventeen to move in with Mamoru once she graduated high school. Rei remembered how much the two would comment about the toaster oven making the perfect grilled fish, delicious stuffed baked sweet potatoes, as well as the world's satisfying buttered up crispy white slices of toast when they'd have breakfast together in the mornings with Mamoru's famous pancakes, bacon, and egg omelets. _

  
  


_ her eyes took in what used to be the perfect convection toaster oven...that was now on the floor, broken and burned up...along with a stained and badly burned damaged familiar-looking green jacket or what was left of it in fabric. _

  
  


“_MINAKO!!!!!!!” Rei screamed while looking between the blond and practically destroyed infamous green jacket in absolute horror._

  
  


“_Rei, I can honestly and absolutely explain everything. Really, I can and believe me when I say that you will find the entire story and my explanation pretty when you think about it all.” Minako laughed nervously in her voice while twiddling her fingers as she tried remaining calm._

  
  


“_Explain? Explain?! Do you honestly think that you can explain to me that whatever the hell explanation that you have is 'funny' when you've destroyed our best friend and her fiance's kitchen, dishes, their favorite toaster oven, and oh not to mention...one little thing...” Rei began speaking very calmly in a soft voice._

  
  


“_THAT LAST LITTLE THING BEING MAMORU'S FAVORITE GREEN COAT JACKET THAT HE'D BREAK OUT HIS PAST SELF'S EARTH PRINCE'S SWORD TO MASSACRE ANYONE THAT'S DONE ANYTHING TO SAID JACKET?! HELL, HE'LL SHOOT US WITH AN ARMY OF ALL OF HIS SHARP RED ROSES THE SECOND HE RECOVERS FROM HAVING CARDIAC ARREST AFTER HE SEES WHAT IT IS THAT YOU DID TO HIS JACKET! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, MINAKO?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!” Rei screech very loudly with full-on rage as her hands picked up the demolished jacket as Minako backed herself away out of the kitchen and against the nearest wall._

  
  


“_We can fix this! Really, I swear!” Minako tried calming her down to no avail._

  
  


“_Fix this?! 'WE' can't fix this, 'YOU' can fix this!” Rei responded screaming still._

  
  


“_I swear I'll fix this! Just let me take that! There we go, I'll see what I can do when I go see Setsuna-chan. She's great with a needle and thread when it comes to home sewing and do-it-yourself fashion clothing making. I'm sure once I show her Mamoru's jacket that she can whip up her sewing and Senshi magic to fix it good as new. And if she can't...well, there's always me going to Ikuko-Mama-san for help.” Minako tried assuring Rei with a pat on her shoulder, as she took a hold of the murdered green jacket._

  
  


“_We're dead...you, however, are way more dead than I'll be when Mamoru and Usagi come home tomorrow and find this mess much-less that thing gone when he checks their bedroom.” Rei sighed looking upset and terrified._

  
  


“_They'll never know. You go on ahead home, I'll clean this mess all up, and take a jacket with me. Mamoru will never notice it's gone...once it's fixed up, I'll come back here with the hidden under the mat spare key and put it back in the closet. He'll never know, Rei.” Minako assured her._

  
  


“_...You...are...so...dead, Aino. DEAD!” Rei murmured on her way out of the door after slipping off her guest's slippers and her red sneakers back on._

  
  


* * *

_ ** -End of Flashback- ** _

* * *

  
  


“So that’s how it all happened?” Kousagi inquired soft-spoken as she reached for the last cookie on the plate.

  
  


“Mhmm, that’s exactly how it all happened. The only reason your Father and I found out about all of the chaos were after we were surprised by who it was that picked us up from the airport when we got home.” Usagi answered, her mouth covered in cookie crumbs and chocolate chip smears like her youngest daughter was.

  
  


“Who picked you and Papa up? Auntie Ami and Uncle Zoisite?” Kousagi giggled.

  
  


“No, worse...it was your Aunts Setsuna and Hotaru that had picked us up. Your Aunt Minako had gone through with actually seeking out your Auntie Setsuna a.k.a. “Puu” for help to completely fix Papa’s jacket... along with completely lending her the extra yen money for replacing that toaster oven of ours. Then tried pleading with her not to tell us about what had gone on during the weekend.” Usagi chuckled feeling amused by walking down memory lane.

  
  


“She didn’t!!!!!” Kousagi gasped while holding her glass of milk.

  
  


“She did. Believe me, oh did she try. Minako, however, failed because your aunts of the ‘Outer’ quartet as we fondly call them believed in a hundred percent full honesty and truth when it comes to their friendship of being close to your Papa and I. Your Auntie Setsuna took both the jacket and that demolished toaster oven from Minako... and they were very happy to show the complete evidence to us both after telling us the whole story…” Usagi nodded.

  
  


“Papa was really, really mad... wasn’t he? Did he scream, shout, or try to get Uncle Kunzite or Uncle Toki to ban Auntie Minako from the Crown arcade and cafe forever?” Kousagi asked, looking eager to know what happened.

  
  


“No... he just yelled a lot at both your Aunts Minako and Rei for a while when they both came over to our old apartment. Mostly, he yelled at Minako. She was never allowed to house sit for us, much less step foot inside the apartment without someone with her at all times when we weren’t home. And he made her buy us a brand new toaster oven... a double one, and she had to pay for it all by herself without Uncle Kunzite helping.” Usagi laughed.

  
  


“Ouch...that’s bad...so, Auntie Puu couldn’t fix his jacket?” Kousagi asked.

  
  


“Hai, sadly she couldn’t. Your Papa didn’t want her to and he didn’t want me to try to fix it myself or replace it with another coat in the same color. He said it wasn’t the same, the jacket had belonged to his Father...so it’s very special to him. So we kept it, in a box in our closet in our old apartment back then.” Usagi nodded.

  
  


“Poor Papa’s jacket...at least he’s still got it for memories, the good times he had with it. Wearing it and all. Mama...you think maybe we could try giving it a wash...maybe making it into something new he could find a good use for using?” Kousagi asked, smiling suddenly like she had a wonderful idea forming in her little head.

  
  


“Hmm, I don’t see why not. What do you have in mind?” Usagi asked, grinning as she stood up to clear the plate and empty glasses.

  
  


“We could take the good parts not old stained or burned up from the jacket here and sew it up into something new. I was thinking of maybe taking some of it to make into a new bowtie for Papa to wear or a new tie for him to wear to work at the hospital.” Kousagi suggested softly.

  
  


“That sounds like a wonderful idea, honey! Brilliant. We could find some template patterns online, find some things to hand sew it together in my sewing kit in my craft room. Would you want to give it to Papa for his birthday?” Usagi asked, nodding.

  
  


“Hai! His birthday! It’ll be the best surprise ever!” Kousagi cheered grinning wildly.

  
  


“I agree. He’ll be very surprised by this gift for Father’s Day. Come on, Kou-chan, why don’t we go put these dishes in the sink quickly, then we’ll go hide Papa’s green jacket into my crafting room so he won’t find it. And then we’ll see about ordering some dinner up from Papa’s favorite takeout curry place for tonight.”

  
  


“Why?”

  
  


“Because Papa’s had such a long week working double shifts at various hours at the children’s hospital as a resident doctor. Plus, he had to deal with Auntie Minako talking his ears off crazily when she and Uncle Kunzite had to bring in little Mana-chan your cousin. Papa said Mana broke her arm after falling out of her treehouse. Auntie Minako kept driving him crazy questioning his ‘legit medical degrees and full knowledge as a doctor and previous ER training’...so, he’s had a long two days of headaches and stress.” Usagi laughed.

  
  


“...Then we better order two big helpings of his favorite sweet chicken sour curry, plain rice, and those stuffed cheese jalapeno dumplings he loves. And make him some chocolate fudge cake, Mama.” Kousagi suggested.

  
  


“Excellent idea, Kousagi! Double on all Curry orders for dinner and chocolate cake for dessert, just for Papa.” Usagi laughed as she went to her cellphone to bring up the takeout curry restaurant's download app to put in her online delivery order.

  
  


* * *

** The End **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished. Thoughts? Liked it, loved it, disliked it, didn’t love it, or hate it? 
> 
> If anyone was surprised or horrified at the murdering, slaughtering, or homicidal violence that was done to poor Mamoru’s infamous/famous green jacket coat...if you are upset or it made you cry out in tears or anger, I am sorry. But it had to be done for the greater good of the story’s plot the second the plot bunnies started whispering to me the idea for a day or two previously before I had started writing the weekly challenge stories. It was done for the greater good as they said in the British/English comedy movie ‘Hot Fuzz’; “Thee Greater Good.”   
(No, I’ll be honest, I’m am not sorry in the least nor am I feeling guilty about having had Minako done what she did to that green jacket because I’ve always wanted to do it to that hideous thing ahahahaha!)
> 
> So please put away those guns, knives, axes, or pitchforks if you’re not happy with Mamoru's jacket’s violent murdering lol. May his jacket R.I.P
> 
> The next one up is: Tuesday June 25th : Items

**Author's Note:**

> Day One's first story write up the challenge for MamoUsa Week 2019 finished. Did everyone enjoys reading it, like it, love it, or hate it? Keep a lookout later today this evening for the next story in this week's challenge that will be the following: Monday, June 24tth Prompt: Memories. Fill free to leave any comments or reviews. Any reviews that are actually not 'Constructive Criticism' but Flames of Hate 'Reviews' or 'Comments' will be thrown in the trash to be picked at by the local Raccoons a.k.a. Trash Pandas that hide out in my residential neighborhood. 
> 
> If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask them in a commented review down below, or directly private message me here on the fan fiction site (if you have an account), or you can find me at Tumblr online under the username “cassraven”. I'm always happy to receive any questions about my stories, future writings, or dropped in greetings of hello from my fanfiction reader fans over there at Tumblr.


End file.
